Revelações e Segredos
by Rorujin
Summary: Ginny e Hermione revelam certos segredos uma a outra e falam do futuro. É a minha primeira fic e é muito simples. Por favor R&R!


Atenção: Eu não possuo os direitos de "Harry Potter" nem quaisquer dos nomes relacionados.  
  
Esta é minha primeira fanfic por isso sejam simpáticos comigo. A história passa-se durante o "Cálice de Fogo", na noite anterior à Taça Mundial de Quidditch, no quarto onde Ginny e Hermione estavam a dormir.  
  
Era noite cerrada e a Toca era iluminada apenas pela luz prateada da lua. Todos no seu interior dormiam, ansiando pelo dia seguinte no qual se realizava a grande final da Taça Mundial de Quidditch entre a Irlanda e a Bulgária. Mas estariam mesmo todos a dormir? Não. No quarto das raparigas alguém revirava na cama, sem dar sinal de conseguir adormecer. Uma mão saiu fora dos lençóis e alcançou a varinha que se encontrava na mesa-de- cabeceira.  
  
"Lumus!" murmurou uma voz doce no meio da escuridão que fora de seguida iluminada por uma luz que emanava da ponta da varinha.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione sentou-se na sua cama e esfregou os olhos, questionando- se o porquê da atitude da companheira de quarto. "O que é que estás a fazer? Fazes ideia das horas?"  
  
"Oh desculpa. É que eu não consigo dormir." Respondeu Ginny um pouco embraçada. O seu cabelo estava num vermelho vivo, quase parecendo fogo, devido à iluminação que vinha da sua varinha. "Eu apago-a" ela disse enquanto pegava na varinha.  
  
"Não, espera!" Hermione interrompeu. "Na verdade não estou com muito sono" continuou, agora a sorrir. "Que tal se conversarmos?"  
  
"Não é sobre coisas da escola, pois não?" Ginny perguntou desconfiada.  
  
"Oh sua tonta! Achas que vivo só para isso?"  
  
"Bem. não leves a mal, mas às vezes parece."  
  
Hermione esteve silenciosa por algum tempo. "Parece, não parece?" finalmente falando, um pouco tristonha. "Eu não faço por mal. É que tenho sempre aquela mania de querer saber tudo, saber mais que os outros."  
  
"Mas isso não é mau. Até é bom! Já viste quantas vezes safaste o Harry e o Ron de sarilhos com o que sabes? O problema é que não consegues equilibrar os teus estudos com a tua vida social, o que te faz parecer um rato de biblioteca. Precisas de ser um pouco mais descontraída."  
  
"Acho que tens razão. Não admira que o Ron não queira nada comigo." Apercebendo-se do que disse, Hermione arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com as duas mãos. Tinha o coração a bater a uma velocidade doida, e tinha ficado da cor do cabelo da Ginny.  
  
Ginny tinha um sorriso estampado na cara. "Ah! Com que então sempre gostas do Ron. E eu a pensar que estava a ver coisas!" "Tu reparaste?" Hermione perguntou surpreendida. "Por favor não lhe contes nada!"  
  
"Claro que não. Mas vocês deviam falar. Afinal ele gosta de ti também."  
  
Hermione congelara. "E-e-ele." fez uma pausa para respirar. "Ele também gosta de mim?"  
  
"Estás a gozar? Tu és a pessoa de quem ele mais fala. É claro que nem sempre é para te elogiar, mas é como se tentasse convencer a ele próprio de que não gosta de ti. Chega a ser cómico por vezes." Ginny respondeu, rindo- se baixo. "Mas nem tu nem ele querem admitir!"  
  
"E tu? Gostas do Harry e não te declaras a ele!" Hermione respondeu em tom de desafio.  
  
"Isso. é diferente." Ginny estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés. "Ele gosta daquela rapariga. a Cho Chang. O famoso Harry Potter nunca quererá algo comigo, uma rapariga mais nova que ele e que quase lhe provocou a morte." Ela agora estava num misto de triste e frustrada.  
  
"Oh Ginny. Tu não tiveste culpa. Não conseguias controlar aquele diário. E ele arriscou-se para salvar-TE. Isso não quer dizer nada?"  
  
"Foi para salvar Hogwarts, não eu."  
  
"Claro que foi para te salvar! Quando soube que eras tu que estavas para morrer na Câmara dos Segredos, ele nem pensou duas vezes. Ele gosta de ti, só que ele agora tem olhos para a pessoa errada."  
  
"Achas mesmo? Eu não quero que pareça uma paixão de adolescente porque não é. Eu gosto mesmo dele, mas sou demasiado tímida para lhe dizer o quer que for. Já viste como eu coro quando ele me diz alguma coisa?"  
  
"Então tu também não deves fazer isso. Deves ter mais lata, mas não exageres. Manda-lhe uns piropos, umas dicas. Vais ver que ele vai reparar."  
  
"Não sabia que sabias tanto sobre engates." disse Ginny surpreendida, e com um sorriso maroto. "O que é que andaste a ler?"  
  
"Eu tive foi a pensar muito neste Verão. As férias têm-me custado cada vez mais a passar, com saudades do Harry e, principalmente, do Ron. É difícil para mim passar dois meses sem estar numa aventura com aqueles dois. E custa-me ainda ter aproveitado nada do tempo que tenho passado com o Ron."  
  
"Desculpa-me a pergunta. mas já alguma vez sentiste algo pelo Harry?" Ginny perguntou com alguma ansiedade.  
  
"Eu adoro o Harry, eu não sei o que faria sem ele. Mas ele é como um irmão que nunca tive, e é ele em quem eu confio mais neste mundo. É uma pessoa especial mas de outra maneira. Não te preocupes que quem eu amo é o Ron."  
  
"Vocês fazem o par ideal. Ficam tão bem juntos. e ira ser bom ter te na família."  
  
"Hermione Weasley. soa bem não soa?" disse Hermione entusiasmada.  
  
"Yup. Virgínia Potter também não fica mal!"  
  
Começaram as duas a rir baixinho para não acordar ninguém. A imagem de adoptar os apelidos dos seus amados era algo cómico devido ás combinações que dava origem.  
  
Depois Hermione fez uma cara distante, enquanto olhava para o tecto. "Ginny." começou calmamente ".acreditas no destino? Acreditas que tudo o que fazes tem uma razão de ser? Acreditas que estás destinada a alguém?"  
  
"Acredito."  
  
"E se esse alguém não for quem esperas?"  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
"E se no futuro, o Ron fique com outra pessoa, assim como eu? Se a vida der uma reviravolta tão grande que algo nos afaste da pessoa que amamos?"  
  
"Espero que não. Eu queria mesmo ficar com Harry."  
  
"Mas com tudo o que aconteceu nestes três anos. eu tenho um mau pressentimento em relação ao "Quem Nós Sabemos". Se ele voltar, irá direito a Harry e a nós."  
  
"Defendemo-nos até ao fim. Sacrificamo-nos por seja quem for. Eu era capaz de ir até ao fim" disse Ginny um pouco assustada mas também decidida.  
  
"Eu tenho medo. Não por mim, mas por ti, pelo Harry, pelo Ron, por todos. Algo vai mudar, eu tenho a certeza."  
  
"Não penses muito assim, senão não aproveitas os momentos bons que tens. Se pudéssemos ir a dez anos de agora e ver como estaremos."  
  
"Seria tão bom. Teríamos tantas certezas.Não recearíamos porque saberíamos que tudo iria acabar bem."  
  
"Talvez. mas o futuro podia ser mau."  
  
"Mudávamo-lo!"  
  
"E se não pudesse ser mudado?"  
  
"Não sejas tão negativa! Olha estas questões temporais deram-me vontade de ir à casa de banho. Volto já." Hermione levantou-se e saiu do quarto. "Voltando ao Ron. O que é que ele disse mais sobre." continuou enquanto voltava ao quarto, mas encontra Ginny a dormir profundamente. ".mim?". Hermione sorriu, apagou a varinha da amiga e deitou-se. "Boa sorte com Harry, Ginny" pensou, adormecendo logo de seguida.  
  
NOTA: Então o que é que acham? Eu sei que está uma porcaria mas esta foi só para experimentar. Eu estou a planear uma muito fixe, mas ainda não li o "Ordem de Fénix"(. Mas por favor digam o que acham, e digam o que devo melhorar. 


End file.
